Despite great progress in cell culture technology to produce proteins and biologics in high yields from large volume fermentations, there is a bottleneck in the industry because of the lack of high throughput in the purification process. Centrifugal precipitation chromatography, a new method invented at the National Institutes of Health and licensed by CC Biotech LLC, offers unique capabilities for the purification of large molecules. In gradients of salt or solvents, discrete fractionation of large molecules is possible, aided by centrifugal forces. This method is well adapted to proteins, DNA and many bio-polymers. In a flow-through centrifuge, proteins are held by a filtration membrane as they are precipitated by the eluting agents. The process of precipitation and re-dissolving is repeated many times, causing the components to separate from each other at their different rates in the process. Special eluting conditions can be created for many types of molecules. This project is aimed at manufacturing the instrument for the research laboratory market such that its use will develop novel purification methods to simplify the process for biotechnology products and additionally, develop parameters for scaling up in the industry. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A new technique of purification is centrifugal precipitation chromatography which is especially suitable for the large bio-molecules. As a result of this research, purification processes for new therapeutic biologics will be simplified, and the costs lowered, to provide very pure drugs and vaccines for healthcare. New manufacturing techniques will be applied to make an improved instrument for introduction on the market. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]